Chapter 6: When Monsters Fight
(Inside the JCL Arena, Chris Jericho enters through a tunnel into a dome-shaped arena, addressing the cheering crowd from the glass panes. The date and time show before fading: May 5, 2006: 8:00p.m.) * Chris Jericho: Alright! Yeah! Are you ready for some prehistoric carnage tonight? Then you've come to the right place, because this is JCL Fight Night. Tonight, a predator vs herbivore battle, unlike anything the world has ever seen. Welcome to the Jurassic Combat League! Whoa! (The crowd cheers.) Now, entering the arena, Pamela Dwyer and Daniel Hartley with Valerie the Velociraptor and here comes Lladel Bryant and Thomas Ingleston with Penelope the Protoceratops! (Valerie, Padwy and Lydav appear from the right tunnel and Bryal, Penelope and Halei from the right. The crowd goes silent as Chris speaks.) * Chris Jericho: Alright, guys. Remember, keep it clean, fight hard. There's a lot at stake here. If one of your dinosaurs wins, no matter if win or lose, you can still stop The Alpha Gang and save 2006. * Valerie: Let's do it. * Chris Jericho: But one of these dinosaurs has to win tonight's fight first. Take your positions. * Intho: Good luck. * Bryal: You, too. (And they leave for the tunnels and left Chris behind.) * Chris Jericho: Alright, everyone! Fight Night is about to begin! Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to go to war. Two dinosaurs facing off tonight. Tonight's fight features a small but fast killer going up against a 400-lb pig-like dinosaur with a beak for gripping. Dave Farra, over to you. * Dave Farra: Thank you very much, Chris. I'm Dave Farra, your color commentator for the evening and I've got to tell you that anticipation is at a fever pitch tonight here at the JCL Arena. The reason why? (It shows a video of a Velociraptor and a Protoceratops fighting in Dinosaur Revolution. Dave is a voiceover.) We've got a 85-million-year-old fight. Penelope the Protoceratops enters the ring weighing 400 pounds. Valerie the Velociraptor is the most infamous in the Jurassic Park franchise, which does give Pamela and Daniel the edge in mobility while the Protoceratops has a slightly longer reach. (Cut to a database with the dinosaur and its statistics.) The Protoceratops is a walking tank. Hurl one snap with that giant beak and you can't miss. The exposed mid-section does give the Protoceratops outstanding freedom of movement, but also potential vulnerability. (Cut to another database with the dinosaur and its statistics.) The Velociraptor is optimized for speed and precision, bringing claws into a fist fight. The feathers are the lightest of all dinosaurs, but not nearly as strong as steel, and the small body she has may be a hindrance if they want to make certain health cares. (Cut back to the video.) What do you think of tonight's match-up? Tell us on Twitter using #JurassicCombatLeague. (Cut back to the arena.) Back to you, Chris. * Chris Jericho: Are you ready? It's time to meet Penelope the Protoceratops! (Penelope comes through the right tunnel. Bryal and Intho are watching from their tunnel.) * Chris Jericho: Valerie the Velociraptor, enter the arena now! (Valerie comes through the left tunnel. Padwy and Hadan are watching from their tunnel.) * Dave Farra: Tonight, a fantastic fight. A small, famous movie star taking on a 400-lb herbivore in 2006 Mongolia. Before we get started, let's take a look at the rules. (Cut to a screen with the rules in a box. Title shows "RULES OF COMBAT". Dave is a voice-over again.) * Dave Farra: (voiceover) Fights consist of 3 2-minute rounds. 3 ringside judges score the action to determine a winner. Points are awarded to strong, solid hits to vital parts. Teams have Pit Crews and 20 minutes to give all necessary energy to the dinosaurs. Judges can stop a round early due to excessive damage and dinosaurs can be knocked out if they are unable to make the bell for the next round. (Cut back to the arena.) * Hadan: Come on, Valerie. Let's do this. * Intho: The blade. Shiny crap. Ignore it. * Bryal: Absolutely. * Intho: That's decoration. * Bryal: We're well-armoured. (Lamar, Lydav and Brhea watch from above.) * Hadan: This is the moment I've waited my entire life for. * Chris Jericho: Alright, here we go. (starts the countdown together with fans) 3, 2, 1, fight! (The timer starts counting from 2 minutes. Valerie and Penelope start to face-off.) (As Valerie pins Penelope, Lamar casts an Explosion spell on the Kakutoroid with his wand.) * Chris Jericho: The Kakutoroid has exploded! Looks like a knockout! * Dave Farra: Absolutely stopped moving at this point. It was a big magic spell right to the mid-section of the Kakutoroid. * Chris Jericho: Look at the smoke coming up. * Valerie: He's on fire! Did you see that? He's on fire! * Dave Farra: That was the shot right there. Lamar with a big shot right to the mid-section of the Kakutoroid. The Kakutoroid crumples over and, Chris, unbelievable. After three highly entertaining rounds of Jurassic Combat, big knockout spell from Lamar. Let's hear it for our dinosaurs, Valerie and Penelope. A knockout shot here at the Jurassic Combat League brings it to an end. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Jurassic Combat League: Velociraptor vs. Protoceratops